Change is Good
by AJ Potter-Johnson
Summary: Harry ran from the Wizarding World after defeating Voldemort in the Ministry. He moves to Forks where he meets the Cullen Family but runs into a problem. How will he solve the problem in the end. Mate!fic, vampire!fic and all around fluffyness. Please enjoy my first cross over fic.


_Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter or Twilight. Those honors belong to J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer. I am just experimenting._

**Authors Note: This is my first crossover fic and I hope you guys like it. Please read and review. It always helps. Aj Potter-Johnson.**

Trees._ They filled my vision. I could feel the wind on my face and in my hair. Then on the air were two scents. That of food and of my mate. They came from separate directions. I ran to my left to food. I could smell the lion that would soon become my meal. It was strong and getting stronger the closer I got to the poor animal. The poor thing never had a chance. After drinking my fill, I heard the rush of wind and the sounds of footsteps. I turned and there he was. The sunlight made his skin sparkle like diamond shards and his golden eyes were bright from a fresh kill of his own. He started to walk to me. I looked up at him when he reached me. I stood up to be closer to him and as he leaned toward me..._

I woke up in my bed. 'Damn it,' I thought angrily. 'I was so close this time. Why must my dreams torture me so?' My mind rewound the dream sequence in my head. Now, I know that you are confused so I will tell you my story.

I was born Harrison James Potter, son of James Alexander and Lily Marie Evans Potter. My parents were killed by Lord Voldemort when I was a year old. I am famous for surviving the Killing Curse when no one else has. Anyway in my fourth year of school, Voldemort returned and I left. After traveling the world for two years learning all types of magic, transfiguration, potions, charms and even the Dark Arts, I moved to a small town in the United States. I moved to Forks, Washington, 3 months ago after a brief respite back in London. I left on the advice of my godfather who recently died 3 weeks before I left. At the reading of his will, I discovered the betrayal of my friends during the war. I moved to get away from the bad memories bringing me to my current location. Before leaving, I got myself emancipated, thank the goddess Sirius had started the paper work, allowing me to use magic freely. I also changed my look. Before leaving London, I went shopping. Jeans, tee-shirts, shorts, shoes, socks, and even dress clothes. Stores like Hugo Boss, Armani, and Express were on the list. Now, none of my old friends would recognize me. My final two stops before leaving were the Wizard Optician where I was outfitted with contact lenses that have magical enhancements and never have to come out and the Hair salon. I had my hair lengthened magically and then had them darken it to jet black with silver streaks and dark purple tips. (A/N: Kansas State colors anyone?) After shopping, I packed up and left without a word to anyone.

My thoughts returned to the man in my dreams. Edward Cullen, vampire and all around hottie. I remember my first day at Forks High School when I met them all in the cafeteria. The Cullens and the Hales.

-Flashback-

I walked into the cafeteria, which was so different from the Great Hall in Hogwarts. I could see them across the room acting aloof. I knew what they were as soon as I saw them. The flawless pale skin and colored eyes were a dead giveaway, no pun intended. Gathering up my famed Gryffindor courage and some Slytherin cunning, I walked over to introduce myself surprising the whole school.

"Hi my name is Harrison Jameson Potter-Black, but at the moment it's just Harrison Black, but Harrison, Harry, Jameson or James will work as well." The minute I said my name, I saw the look of recognition on their faces. The Volutri probably warned them about the Wizarding War and the major players during said war which included me.

I looked at the five of them and then locked eyes with Edward. My magic flared and then flowed through my system in a sort of pseudo- orgasmic high. I could feel a partial mate bond flare between us and I knew he felt it too. We both knew that he would have to bite me to complete the bond.

-Flashback ends-

The morning passed by the same as usual. Quick and boring but then again, its school. I walked into the cafeteria for lunch and noticed that stupid bint, Bea... no Bella, trying to sit and chat with my soon to be mate. She was really a Grade "O" idiot. Could she not see that no one liked her or wanted to talk to her? So fucking annoying. The only attraction that Edward felt at all was the call of her blood. Right when I find the perfect guy, he gets a bloody Singer. Fucking Perfect!

Alice and Jasper made room on the other side of Edward, the one away from Bella for me to sit. I had told the whole family my story and they all loved me and they understood the fact that I hated Bella and I was probably going to kill her sometime soon. Then Ms. Loud Mouth made her presence known to the whole fucking room.

"Who are you? No one sits with the Cullens?"

I looked up from my lunch at her. My magic flared up and the whole Cullen family sat back. I could hear Emmitt lean over to Rosalie and murmur "This is going to be good."

"Listen to me you little chit. I have been sitting at this table since school started. Just because you are Edward's singer does not mean that he is physically attracted to you. The only attraction he has is to your blood and that is not saying much. I will sit where I want and whenever I want without listening to a little bitch like you whine about life and how things are unfair and other shite. So why don't you pack up your crap and go gossip with others who give two shites. I pushed my tray back and left the cafeteria without eating.

Edward got up before I left and murmured something into Alice's ear and followed me out. I was walking out to my brand new Ferrari 458 Italia. It was my baby and a present from Siri before I left. I had it outfitted state of the art with magical enhancements has well. Sometimes being the Boy-Who-Lived has its perks. Just as reached to grab the handle, I heard the wind that was Edward as he grabbed my wrist. I turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow in question.

"I checked us out early citing sickness. Let's head to your place and then mine. We can grab some equipment and then go camping for the week. Plus, we can look into your transformation and the mate bond between the two of us. Plus, it will make Bella jealous. "

I blinked a few times in succession, and then slowly nodded. Thus starting the weekend and week that was the start of my new life.

After dropping off my baby at my house and then Edward running me to his we grabbed the stuff and drove north out of Forks toward the North Canadian wilderness. After arriving early Saturday morning we relaxed and I finally saw Edward like he looked in my dream. That night as we relaxed around the fire, I saw the looks that Edward was directing my way. We both got up and got into the tent so he could start my change. He had mentioned that it would be easier to turn me immediately following sex. So guess what we did. During the after-glow, Edward leaned down and bit my neck and a few other places like my wrists, ankles and my torso to spread the venom throughout my body quicker.

The next three days were extremely painful. The venom had to fix all my impurities which would fix my weak bones and then also force me through a growth spurt. The first thing I saw upon waking up was the canvas of the tent. I rolled over and saw some new clothes. The jeans were dark wash and ripped in a few places. The shirt was tight and fit in all the right places. I did not see any shoes but decided to forgo them. I left the tent and saw Edward standing by the fire. He turned to face me and I could see the sunlight reflecting off of his skin. Edward walked toward me and ran his finger down my cheek.

"We are the same now. Shall we try out your new abilities? You are probably are quicker than I am and stronger than Emmitt now. And we need take on your first hunt."

I nodded and turned and flew into the forest. I turned my head to the right and saw Edward off in the distance in the midst of his own hunt. I turned back and was suddenly immersed into my dream sequence from a week earlier. The only thing was that it was all real this time. The scent of the blood was so much stronger. I loved the adrenalin rush that was the result of the hunt. Unlike my dream, Edward actually kissed me.

The rest of the week we spent learning about my strengths and weaknesses. I was still able to use my magic despite the transformation to vampire. That weekend we drove back to Forks to see the rest of the family.

Emmitt tried to challenge me but totally lost. I completely smashed him. It was funny and Edward did warn him.

The reactions on Monday were hilarious. Edward and I waited to make a dramatic entrance. I tore into the parking lot and parked next to Alice and Jasper. Everybody knew who it was because I had the best car in the parking lot. I stepped out of my baby as Edward got out on the passenger side. All the students gasped as they saw us. Before coming to school, I placed glamour over my eyes to bare all but the Cullen family from noticing my eyes. I knew Bella would know exactly what happened. I was wearing some of my tighter clothes. My Express red skinny jeans with a dark blue tee-shirt with a graphic of the London Eye on it, and a black blazer over it.

Bella knew immediately what happened and her jaw hit the ground. I smirked at her and walked over. "Bella, honey, you are gonna catch flies like that." I leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Guess who Edward chose? That's right, he chose me. Good luck next time."

She shot me a dirty look and turned on her heel to march into the school building. I looked back at my boyfriend, lover, whoever and shrugged. He started to laugh and I could pretty much see the steam coming out of Bella's ears. The year had finally turned around for me. The war was finally over, the bastards in Britain were out of my mind and hair, I had a vampire boyfriend and I was a vampire. Plus, I pissed off one very stupid Singer. I still hate her. Wonder what happened to her, never mind I no longer care. Change is good. I just hope things stay calm on this side of the ocean. Oh well, I have to hope.

**Hit the review button below. You know you want to. I do have one person to thank. Daughter of the Full Moon is probably the biggest help I have on this site. Thank you so much. Aj.**


End file.
